


And I Love You

by Willow_Tree_Stories



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cooper!bottom, Cute Cooper, M/M, No Plot, Peter!top, Pure Porn, Requested, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tree_Stories/pseuds/Willow_Tree_Stories
Summary: Requested by Droth! Hope you like it! First Smut, go easy, also I don't watch porn so I read dirty fanfics, so all of my knowledge is from Avengers Smut stories!
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Cooper Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	And I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Droth).



> I made Peter 23 and Cooper 19! No underage stuff! Stay safe! Always make sure your partner agrees with what you do, or vise versa!

Peter and Cooper snuck out of the farm house. It was just past midnight and the other residents of the house hold were sleeping. Peter had a box of condoms and Cooper had a small jar of Vaseline, since that was all they had.

The shut the barn door and made their way to the loft. The second they got up there they immediately began to kiss. It was slow at first, but after a little bit, Peter got tired of the slow pace and pushed Cooper back into the hay stack.

Cooper moaned into his mouth as Peter began grinding down on his erection. Cooper began gasping Peters name as he pulled his pants down. Cooper whimpered and tried undoing Peters belt. Peter chuckled breathlessly.

"You need help sugar?"

Cooper nodded quickly and Peter undid his belt easily. Once they finally got them off, Peter immediately took his t-shirt off, and helped Cooper with his. When they were finally one article of clothing away, they were both sweaty messes.

Cooper moaned as Peter teased his clothed dick, rubbing it through his boxers.

"P-please Peter" He moaned as Peter slipped his boxers off, and then his own. Cooper gave a loud moan as Peter took his dick in his hot mouth.

"P-Peter I'm a-about to-"

Peter pulled off before he could have his release. Cooper whined, bucking his hips trying to get some friction from the air.

Peter opened the jar of Vaseline. "I'm gonna open you up now, ok dumpling?

Cooper nodded vigorously, panting and gasping.

Peter put a glob of Vaseline on Coopers twitching hole. As he spread it around Cooper huffed and tried to push down on the slick fingers.

"Wait just a little longer Cooper." Said Peter, still slicking his fingers up.

Cooper huffed and sank down in the hay. Suddenly, he felt a slick, long finger make its way up his ass. He gasped for breath, trying to relax.

"Shhh it's okay love, does it hurt?"

Cooper shook his head and managed to get out "j-just weird"

Peter nodded and began kissing up Coopers neck, trying to calm him down. Peter shifted and Cooper let out a long whine. Peter smiled at what he just found. He began to slowly thrust the finger in and out, trying to make it easier to slip into eventually. As the moans turned to whines of "more" Peter began to shift his second finger in.

Cooper moaned louder, trying to inch away from the uncomfortable. Peter just began stroking his hair, telling him to relax, and how good and beautiful he was. Cooper relaxed after a bit, and the want soon turned to need.

Hey tried bucking his hips to show Peter he was ready, but Peter just shushed him and told him to wait.

Eventually Cooper was stretched enough that he could take Peter easy. Peter slipped the fingers from his clenching hole. Cooper whined at the emptiness, but was soon moaning. Peter slowly slipped in, after he put the condom on kids, STDs are not our friends! 

Cooper tried taking a deep breath but all he could manage was a weak gasp. Peter heard this and stopped

Peter rubbed his hand over Coopers face.

"Breath baby boy, I'm gonna need to to breath for me"

When Cooper finally caught his breath, Peter had shifted them so Coopers legs were over his shoulders.

Cooper moaned into Peters mouth. 

"P-please move please"

Peter nodded and slowly drew out, Cooper held onto Peters shoulders, nails digging into the skin. Peter groaned a bit and thrust back in. 

After a while of the slow pace, Cooper started to plea "Faster Harder! Peter p-please I-I'm ready"

Peter took a breath and started to go faster and harder, just like his baby boy asked. 

Cooper let out a mewl, his thrusts meeting Peters dead on. Peter had found the perfect position, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Cooper cluched onto Peter for dear life as Peters thrusts eradicated. He and Peter were both so close. 

"P-Peter I'm c-"

Before Cooper could finish his sentence, he had already climaxed. His hips shaking. Peters thrusts just got faster and harder, chasing his own climax.

Peters hips slowed down. Both boys panting and gasping, trying to get out something to say, but just couldn't. Peter glanced over at Cooper. His usually pale cheeks glistening red, and his soft hair was plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat dripping off his temples. Peter slowly shifted and pulled Cooper closer.

Cooper simpered a bit and Peter kissed the top of his head. Cooper cracked an eye open. Watching as Peter nuzzled into his neck. Cooper bit his lip and nuzzled back.

"I love you Peter Parker"

Peter smiled and kissed is temple. 

"And I love you Cooper Barton"


End file.
